Frozen 2
by elsadisneyfrozen
Summary: When the Southern Isles plan to ambush Queen Elsa, she has two choices; trust the mysterious boy who have the same powers as her or to announce war on the Southern Isles.Hans is the only name she remembers. She had just released him from prison just last year and little did she know that he did not give up trying to take the throne. What will Elsa do?
1. Chapter 1

Tiny snowflakes fell on the newly earthen ground. A tall, regal teenager looked out her window and smiled. She heard five consecutive knock on her door, and already knew what was going to happen. She heard it just too many times in her childhood.

"Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa pulled the door open.

"Of course I do." She said as she smiled. Anna looked delighted, and she squealed as she jumped and pulled her hand. They both laughed as they made their way toward the gates.

"Ice powers, or by hand?" Elsa asked, a mischievous grin spreading across her lips.

"Ice powers, ice powers!" Anna squealed as Elsa moved her hands in a circular motion to create the base of the snowman. Just then, Olaf came bouncing in.

"Hi Anna, Elsa!" He said as he spotted the already finished snowman

"Ooohh, my own little friend!" He screamed as Elsa and Anna looked at each other and smiled. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa and they hugged.

"You're the best sister in the world." Anna announced.

"Oh Anna, I'll never forget that day when you almost sacrificed yourself for me."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Suddenly, one of Elsa's maids, Kai, came running at her, screaming at the top of her lungs,

"Queen Elsa, the Southern Isles, they plan to ambush you!" Elsa froze. _She heard that place before, Southern Isles, Southern Isles. Suddenly, it hit her like a ton of bricks. Hans._

"I must go Anna, take care." Elsa said rather quickly as the snow stopped and gray clouds surrounded the sky, like an army of angry people.

"Hans,Hans,Hans." Elsa kept muttering as she saw a figure standing in the midst of snow, holding a staff in his right hand, his hair as white as the snow.

"How?" She whispered to herself as she indeed saw how the cold had not affected him at all.


	2. Chapter 2

She moved closer to the figure, taking caution in each step as she felt her hands go numb. _Oh no, I better not show it. Conceal, don't feel. _Elsa took a deep breath as she approached the figure.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as confidently as she could, puckering up her lips.

"I-I'm Jack, Jack Frost, and you are?" He replied. Elsa took the time to notice his blue eyes and white hair, similar to her own.

"Oh, I-I am Qu-Queen Elsa of Arendelle." She stammered. _Why am I stammering? Who is this boy anyway?_ She felt her hands turn icy and feared what was going to happen next. Suddenly, the fountain nearest to them froze and she closed her eyes in fear. To her surprise, Jack didn't even flinch the slightest. She opened her eyes a little bit.

"So…you have ice powers too?"

"Er…yes, I've had them ever since I was born." Elsa couldn't believe how easily it was to talk to him, he was just so…similar to her. She yelped as a bolt of ice flew on the right of her, but she didn't jump. Jack lowered his staff. She heard the sound of hooves on ice and she gasped.

"Oh no…they're coming! Listen, I need to go-"She started as she started to run. She felt an icy hand grab her wrist. She was able to hear Han's voice already.

"Running away, queen?" He laughed, emphasizing the last word.

"I know what is happening; I came here to protect you. Do you trust me?" Jack interrupted.

"Wha-" Her last words were drained by the howling wind as she felt a weight in her stomach and realized that she was in the air.

"North Mountain!" Jack shouted over the ripping wind.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." They arrived on the snow piled mountain as Jack carried Elsa, bridal style, so that she landed on the ground safely. Regardless of the cold, her cheeks turned bright red.

"Wow, you made that?" He asked as he pointed to her first creation; the ice castle.

"Yeah, you can come inside."

"Move away! Now!" He shouted. Elsa was not used to taking orders from someone.

"Don't order me around, I-" But Jack jerked her away from the black sand that was creeping toward them, daring to come closer and closer…..

"_Pitch._" Jack spat.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahh, what is that!" Elsa screamed as she froze the black sand.

"I should have known! We need to leave, Elsa. Pitch is going to look for you."

"Who's Pitch?" She asked.

"Just- get in your ice castle!" They both ran to the door and Elsa pushed it open. They sat on the ice stairs .

"Ok, Pitch is my mortal enemy, he wants to kill me, basically, but he's probably going for you because he knows that I-" Jack gulped.

"That I-" He said as his cheeks turned pink. He couldn't help but notice the way her braid curled around one shoulder, her icy blue eyes filled with confidence. Meanwhile, Elsa knew what he was going to say and turned to face him.

"I I-like you." He stammered as he turned away. There was a moment of silence, until Elsa broke it.

"Erm…I guess we should sleep in the castle tonight. There's an extra room upstairs." Jack flew up the stairs, into the empty room. Elsa went to sleep and dreamed about her worst fear- everyone was shocked at her as she froze everything-including her sister's heart as she froze-

"AHHHHH, No Anna, no not my sister please!" Elsa screamed as she shuddered awake, her heart thumping at what she saw. She turned around and was shocked to see Jack standing there.

"What are you doing-I thought you went to sleep, go away, I nee-" She rambled.

"Calm down, it was a nightmare. We have to watch out for Pitch, fear is his specialty, don't worry." He said as he touched her shoulder tentatively. Elsa found it comforting and rested her head against his shoulder. Suddenly, the black sand swirled until they saw a figure evolve from it.

"Go Elsa LEAVE!" Jack shouted as he pointed his staff at the figure.

"So…what will happen to you, if she runs?" The raspy voice said.

"I can't leave without you!" Elsa stammered.

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed as Pitch took Jack by the throat.

"Leave...now…be…safe" Jack gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa fled out of her ice castle, tears in her eyes. _Why, why did someone always have to sacrifice themselves for her?_ She ran down the ice steps and back to Arendelle.

She arrived the gates knocking as hard as she could, tears pouring from her icy blue eyes.

"Oh Queen Elsa, what has happen to you? I'm so glad you are safe, we were able to keep the Southern Isles at bay and threw Hans into prison." Kai reassured her.

"No, it's J-Jack, he's c-captured by P-Pitch, we've got to help!" She stammered.

"Anyone say something about…help?" Pitch laughed, Jack still draped over his shoulder. She did what her instincts told her to, blast ice shards at Pitch. Much to her surprise, he deflected them, with Jack's staff.

"What are you going to do? Especially since I have Hans on my side. He's told me everything about you." Pitch asked, his black eyes boring into hers as he used Jack's staff again to summon Hans.

"You." He sneered as he lifted up his chin, "Soon, I will become ruler of Arendelle, and my brothers won't make fun of me anymore."

"In your dreams." She shot a fractal of ice towards him and he staggered, one hand over his heart. Immediately, his hair began turning white.

"Anna was right, the only frozen heart around here is yours." As she was talking, she noticed a tiny movement from Jack. Suddenly, he flipped and retrieved his staff back, his sunken face turning healthy again and pointed it at Pitch.

"Give that back!" He demanded.

"Fine, then I only have one choice." Before either of them knew what was happening, black sand started to surround Elsa, swallowing her up.

"NOOO!"

Hans sneered as he said, "I will get my way, as soon as I get revenge on your sister."

"STOP IT, STOP!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried everything, anything, to save her. Meanwhile, Elsa tried to stay calm, but it didn't work. Suddenly, she got what she wanted, little ice shards erupting from her fingertips, until it created a bubble around her. She heard Jack's muffled screams,

"ELSA, NOT ELSA!"

"And not only that, but I will now show her her worst fear, in her dream, of course." Pitch laughed.

Elsa hoped the protection would work. _Anna, I'm sorry I can never build a snowman with you anymore, nor ever see you, but I will do my best. Jack, I'm sorry you ever knew me, It was cruel for me to leave you with Pitch. I hope you show him who you really are. _She thought in her head, hoping that they would understand.

"I sure hope she feels the pain." How long have I been in here? Elsa thought as she heard something shatter, like a glass window breaking. One shard slid, through the sky, the pointed edge piercing the surprised spirit in the heart, the place where he never learned what true love was. He toppled over, dissolving into black sand as Hans cried out,

"Master!," and Jack stood there with Elsa staring, horrified at what they were seeing. They did not however, see the other figure approaching them, blade in his hand, a centimeter away from Elsa's head.

"Now…I should have done this a long time ago." Hans whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Hans fell back onto the icy ground as a man who looked like an outcast came into view.

"Who are you, a homeless guy who lives on the streets?"

"No actually, Prince, I am Flynn Rider." Hans felt a twinge of jealousy when he looked at the man's confidence.

"Give me back my sword."

"No, I am here to assist my wife in helping Queen Elsa."

"So that woman is your wife?" he asked gruffly, pointing to a short brown haired woman who looked like a princess of some kind.

"Yes, she is Rapunzel." Flynn said as he threw the sword into the river.

Meanwhile, Queen Elsa had an animated conversation with Princess Rapunzel, who had a personality much like Anna's.

"I'm sorry about your parents. They left you at such a young age. It's my fault for arranging the wedding on that stormy night." Rapunzel whispered.

"I-It's fine," muttered Elsa. Eager to change the subject, Elsa asked, "Do you want to meet my sister, Anna? She has a personality much like yours."

"Oh yes, that would be nice." Rapunzel replied.

"Kai, you should put Hans in prison. This time, make sure he doesn't get out." Elsa announced.

"Yes, queen." She bowed as she dragged Hans by the arms and threw him into a caged room.

"I'm a prince!" He protested as he threw the bucket off his head.

"Anna, Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Anna." Elsa exclaimed as they shook hands.

"Hi, I'm Princess Anna, you can just call me Anna, I mean you can call me anything you want, yeah um…let's do something shall we?"

"Well! Anna, I've heard you are talented at building snowmen."

"Oh no, it's my sister." Anna blushed as Elsa pulled a strand of hair away from Anna's face.

"Well you two can run along and play." Elsa smiled as they ran down the hallways singing. They looked so happy and content with each other. Each other. _Each other._ Elsa felt like she was missing someone. Suddenly, she felt a heavy weight in her stomach. _Jack Frost. What had happened to him when Pitch died?_ She felt like something was crushing her as she fell on the floor.

"Someone! Get the doctor, Queen Elsa has fainted!"


	6. Chapter 6

She heard those words again, except this time, it was addressing a male.

"He's dead-because of you!" She stood, horrified with no words to say. _Who was it again? Who was dead? Jack Frost!_

"No!" Elsa screamed as she suddenly woke up finding Anna sleeping on a chair. _Where am I?_ She thought as she examined her surroundings. Finally, Elsa realized that she was in a hospital and recalled what had happened yesterday. She reached out and slowly kissed Anna on her forehead.

"Anna, do you know where Jack Frost is?" She asked, sitting on her bed. Anna yawned,

"He went with a shadow thing." As Anna said that, the doctor came in.

"Queen Elsa, do you feel okay?"

"Yes, I am ready to leave, back to my castle; I have… a lot of work to do." She fibbed.

"Elsa, are you sure you're okay, you've been here for a week!" Anna asked.

"I'm fine," She replied.

"Okay, I will call to get you out of the hospital as soon as possible."

"Please hurry."

Meanwhile, Jack was in a chamber of some kind, his hands locked by iron cuffs. He groaned and did everything he could, but without his staff, he was not able to channel his power through his body. Finally, he gave up and sat on the wooden bed.

"You know, Elsa once dwelled here." Pitch laughed, his voice bouncing off of the walls.

"Get me out of here." Jack snarled, pulling at his cuffs.

"I'm afraid I can't." He laughed as he twirled the staff around his fingers. Jack frowned as he plopped down on his bed.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Me? To destroy all your hope, as you have destroyed mine." Pitch announced. For a second, Jack relaxed, because there was nothing he wanted, no one in the world would care for him, except maybe some of the guardians and Jamie.

"Take whatever you want, there's no one who cares for me anyway." Jack smiled, thinking that he had defeated Pitch.

"Really? So does that mean I get to capture Elsa?"

The smile that had once been there washed off Jack's face as fast as water could drain away.

"No-Not her." He muttered.

"Oh, I thought you said no one cares for you?" Pitch shrieked, his laughter piercing Jack's heart. _I can't let him take her. I have to protect her, I can't let her die._

_It was a nice, winter day, the air filled with snowflakes. A couple were sitting on the porch. It was Jack Frost and Elsa._

"_Nice day, right?"_

"_Yes. I love it."_

"_You know what else I love?" Jack said as he leaned closer, a smirk playing on Elsa's lips._

"_What." Elsa asked._

"_You." Jack said without hesitation. They both leaned closer as their lips touched, Elsa making the kiss deeper, which made it more passionate. Jack Frost felt tingles up his spine as he threaded his hands into her beautiful hair._

"_I love you." He muttered as their foreheads touched._

"_So do I." She said._

"I'm using you as bait Jack Frost. To lure Elsa here to save her precious little prince." Pitch mocked.

"Oh I see, the visitors have come." Pitch laughed as Jack saw a figure gliding through the snow, desperate. He froze.

"ELSA, NO GO BACK!"

"GO BACK!" He shouted. But it was no use as he saw Elsa come closer to the chamber. He pulled and pulled but the chains didn't come off.

"GO BACK!" He shouted again.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone, as you can see, I have been updating as many chapters that I could possibly do in my free time. However, in order for me to make new chapters, I need a lot of reviews. I love constructive criticism, so please, don't be afraid to point out grammatical errors, mechanics, etc., and if there is anything wrong, please tell me. Well, I really hope to make more chapters, so please, review! I want to thank everyone in advance and to the people who reviewed so far. Well, I don't like to waste a chapter for nothing, so let's see what happens!

Elsa walked into the cold chamber, recognizing it for a minute. Suddenly, she heard muffled cries and remembered what she came for.

"Jack, are you okay?" She asked, concerned as she bent down to see his big, pleading eyes, and his mouth covered with a piece of cloth. She had told Rapunzel and Eugene to wait outside. Before she knew what had happened, a hand grabbed her from behind, clutching her throat. Jack shouted through his cloth until it fell off.

"Let her GO!" He shouted furiously, attempting to break free of his iron cuffs. It seemed so familiar to her and she finally realized who the person, or spirit was. Pitch.

"Pitch come on, it's not her you want, it's me." He pleaded.

"Trying to protect your princess?" He scoffed. Given that Elsa had peripheral vision, she was able to spot a figure with what looked like a frying pan approach at the corner of her eye. Pitch let Elsa go, finally, on the ground, as she gasped for breath.

"Elsa, ar-are you okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm…fine." She finally gasped.

"I feel a presence of another person in the room." Pitch sneered as he slowly turned around. Luckily, Rapunzel had a lot of experience with hitting people with a frying pan, so her reflexes kicked in, and her reaction was faster than Pitch's. While Rapunzel was distracting him, Elsa quickly ran to Jack.

"Are you okay?" She whispered as she shot ice shards at his cuffs.

"Hey, that's what I was going to say." He smirked as the ice made his cuffs explode.

"Let's get out of here. Rapunzel, you and Eugene on one horse, me and Jack on the other." Elsa announced. They ran and ran through the blizzard, Pitch following closely behind them.

"You will never escape from me." Pitch laughed. The horses started to go without their permission, but Eugene pulled Rapunzel up onto the horse and they galloped away. Elsa fell into the mountain of snow as Jack held onto the horse's reins.

"Elsa! Grab on!" He shouted over the howling wind. Pitch and Jack both reached in to get her, their fingertips coming in at the same speed. In that same moment, Elsa's heart started to thump wildly, and her palms were ice cold, regardless of the weather. However, Jack caught her first.

"You will regret it!" Pitch yelled with a menacing smile. Jack pulled Elsa on the horse and placed her in front of him, so that she wouldn't fall. What happened next was totally unexpected. Elsa fell back into Jack and their lips touched, and Elsa felt her face flush red as she made the kiss deeper, feeling a tingling sensation.

"I love you." Jack murmured.

"I love you more." Elsa smirked, as they kissed again, oblivious to what was happening in their lives, and the truth about their ice powers.


	8. Chapter 8

They galloped on, Elsa leaning on Jack's chest.

"I never thought anyone else would have the same ice powers as me, but of course, you were perfect." Jack said as he nuzzled his chin in Elsa's hair. She smiled.

"And I thought I was the only one." She exclaimed as they arrived at the castle. They were greeted by Eugene and Rapunzel and a surprised looking Anna with Kristoff.

"My! I never thought my sister would find love. Especially since _you_ were the one who told me that you can't marry a man you just met." Anna joked. Elsa blushed as she tried not to look in Jack's eyes. Rapunzel helped Elsa down from her horse as Eugene helped Jack off his.

"See you later in the castle!" Anna exclaimed as she and Kristoff skipped back to the castle.

Suddenly, she saw him and fell. Hans was holding a wine glass in one hand.

"Get a-away from me." Elsa said sternly.

"Aww, I thought we would have a little fun first." He smirked. Before any of them knew what was happening, Hans picked Elsa up and kissed her. Elsa tried to resist him, but he held on like he was hot glue. His breath smelled like wine and he pulled her closer. She squirmed and kicked him in the gut as he fell backwards and Elsa coughed. Jack rushed to her side, looking hurt and angry.

"Stay here." He whispered.

"Beautiful, come back to me." Hans groaned.

"Stop touching her." Jack growled.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm…Elsa's boyfriend." Jack blushed as he looked at Elsa with uncertainty. She nodded, encouraging him to go on.

"No...She's my girlfriend." Hans moaned, looking drunk. After Elsa finished cleaning her mouth, she walked up to Jack. Just then, a light bulb went on in Jack's head.

"It's probably Pitch." He spat.

"No, didn't we kill him last time already?"

"He's a spirit, Elsa, and he probably is using Hans."

"Oh no."

"We have to go somewhere where Pitch can't reach us." They both thought for a moment until Elsa exclaimed,

"Of course! Isn't he afraid of ice? Since we both are immune to ice, we could go to my ice castle!" Jack considered this for a second.

"You're a genius!" He smiled as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Do you want to go the easy way?" He smirked.

"I've gotten used to it already, Let's go." She put her delicate fingers into his as she felt the sensation again, but it wasn't as strong. She saw Jack look at her through the roaring wind and she smiled. She could see the finely made palace of ice coming closer as she saw colors of pink and purple. Jack caught her before she fell on the floor. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek as he put her down and they walked into the door of her palace.

"Home at last." Elsa sighed.

"It reminds me of how I first met you." Jack said as he remembered that day. He knew who Elsa was before meeting her at the palace.

_It was a nice winter day that Jack created and he saw the kids having fun and grinned. He climbed up a tree and wondered how it would feel to have someone understand, or even see him. Suddenly, he saw a girl around his age running across a lake, freezing it as she ran. He frowned. Could it be? He thought as she disappeared out of sight._

_Then, a few days after that incident, Jack was mad so he went to the top of the mountain and shouted, all he wanted, to let the frustrations and anger out. That same day, he saw a girl who was letting her ice powers go, creating magnificent creations out of ice._

_And then of course, he met the girl again when she was building a snowman with her sister, and he knew who she was .Elsa._

He snapped out of his daydream to see Elsa looking at him.

"Uh…" Jack stammered as Elsa blushed. There were a few minutes of silence until Elsa cleared her throat and asked,

"So… We should start to eat. Do you want ice cream?"

"Yeah! Sure." Jack replied, licking his lips. Elsa laughed as she summoned an ice cream cone with three scoops of vanilla in each. Jack grabbed one as they both sat down at her ice table.

"Yum." Jack said through mouthfuls of ice cream. Elsa giggled as she took a small bite of her own ice cream.

"Enjoying yourselves?" A raspy voice laughed. Jack turned his head to see Pitch standing there.

"Get out."

"I said I was going to take revenge." Pitch said, ignoring Jack's comment as he stood out from the rest of Elsa's castle, his slender body as thin as ever, his face, sunken.

"You will not touch her" Jack shouted.

"Ja-" Elsa protested.

"Elsa, I can't let you get hurt." Jack said as Pitch laughed and shrieked, his laughter bouncing off every edge of the room.


End file.
